VOX Box: The Last Laugh
Characters * Blue Beetle * Booster Gold * Heretic * Skeets * Batman Location * Blackgate Island, Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 0429 EST VOX Archive * Heretic: bloody cough You call yourselves heroes... and maybe you'll be remembered as such in death, but for now... you die as you lived. Fools! whirs, metallic clank What the hell? * Skeets: It's Batman! crackle, 'The Dark Knight Theme' song begins playing, whistle you're in for it now, Heretic! * Booster Gold: groan It's about time, Batsy... * Batman: fluttering Blue Beetle, Booster Gold... Get out of here. I'll handle this. * Blue Beetle: hiss, footsteps Nah, we're good to back you up, Bat- * Batman: Get out of here. * Skeets: muted, sparks I think we should listen to him. The stress levels in his voice idicate that was not a suggestion. * Booster Gold: groan, footsteps Come on, Skeets... I gotcha, little buddy. * Blue Beetle: For the record, I don't like this, Batman. * Batman: Noted. Get yourself back to your ship, Beetle, and go to the Watchtower. Have Mid-Nite see to yourwounds. * Blue Beetle/Booster Gold: 2 instances, fading footsteps: 2 instances, distant jet thrusters * Heretic: I was wondering if I'd have my shot against you... I was beginning to think you had retired, old man. * Batman: You're going to wish I was. cape fluttering Then again, you're wearing the Suit of Sorrows. You probably care nothing about what I can do to you. The Suit's destroying you from within, Heretic... Can't you see that? I know, because I wore it once as well... It was a wedding gift to me from the same woman who gave it to you. I know the powers it gives you, but I know of the cost, too. I can help you... if you want. Just say the word. * Heretic: Sentimental pleas will not spare you from my blade! Do not waste your breath with such empty promises. I know why you've come. I killed your son. I killed Damian, didn't I? breath My days are already numbered then... so you can kill me if you have the skill... or not. I'm a dead man either way. * Batman: You didn't kill Damian... not for a lack of trying. * Heretic: Liar! I already told you, you cannot save me! But that doesn't mean my mission is over. I still serve the League and will do so until my last breath. * Batman: Your life cannot mean so little. * Heretic: You know nothing about my life or who I am! * Batman: Then educate me. * Heretic: chuckle Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you? footsteps Well, how about this? I'm nobody! I never was! My whole life, I was a puppet! I was made to be a puppet and so I'll die a puppet as well... It's the only way to give myself purpose, to give my forgery of a life a purpose! whoosh * deflection, metal on metal scrape, blade clattering on ground, whack, whack, groan, smack, whack, forearm, breaking, shout, whack, hiss, thud * Batman: You can't beat me, Heretic. cape fluttering * Heretic: Then kill me and be done with it! * Batman: Do not press me... You won't get what you want, but you'll wish for death when I'm done... Now, last chance: yield or we do this the hard way. * Heretic: chuckle The hard way it is... spraying, cough, cough, rapid footsteps, cough, choke, chuckle, sniff, chuckle, cough, laughter, maniacal laughter Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Ted Kord 3. * Story continues in VOX Box: Bwah-ha-ha v. Ha-ha-ha. * The theme played by Skeets is The Dark Knight by Hans Zimmer. * It is revealed that Bruce once wore the Suit of Sorrows . Links and References * VOX Box: The Last Laugh Category:VOX Box Category:Ted Kord/Appearances Category:Michael Jon Carter/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Skeets/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Blackgate Island/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline